


First Night in the Garden

by MaraLynnCade



Series: A Rose Grows [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/ Omega, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraLynnCade/pseuds/MaraLynnCade
Summary: Dean has given birth to their first child, a daughter, they name Rose. As with most things in life, there are complications and rewards.





	First Night in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while going through my story notes. I always keep a notebook or two handy to jot down story ideas that won't let me sleep. A brief time stamp that hopefully covers a plot hole.

"The baby!" Dean leapt to wakefulness. Despite his injuries he struggled to rise. Pain and sleep fogged his mind, hampered his need to protect his daughter from the evils that existed in this world.

"Easy." Sam was there. Sam, his Alpha, his brother, his life mate was always there. Instantly aware, always alert, he grasped Dean by the shoulders. Sam exerted gentle strength to counter the adrenalin surge fueling Dean's panic. "Take it easy. The baby is fine. She's just fine. She's perfect." The litany was familiar. Sam had repeated it a half dozen times through the night already. He didn't mind. He'd say it over and over again until Dean was coherent enough to believe it. With gentle insistence, he eased his mate back, down to the matress' support. "Relax. The baby is fine. She's right here. Sleeping peacefully. Safe."

Panicked confusion was clearing from the blackened eyes. Pallor fading as a blush swept over the bruised and freckled cheeks. Dean's breathing slowed, steadied.

Sam bent down. He placed a kiss at the center of his Omega's forehead, willing away the frown lines that lingered there. "Relax." He murmured again.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled, embarrassed. He tried to shrug, wincing at the aches and pains in his body. "Guess I was dreaming."

"More likely having a nightmare." Sam corrected as he shifted from the chair to the bed. Carefully he slipped an arm around Dean's shoulders to draw him nearer. "Or remembering what's out there." Sam brushed a kiss against the top of Dean's head. "We both know that this world is a scary place to live in. There are worse things than men like Gordon out there."

Dean sagged into the comfort of his Alpha's arms. "But it's the only world we got." His battered body, bruised spirit acknowledged the daunting task ahead of them, safeguarding their child. "What are we going to do? We can't keep vigil 24/7, 365!"

Sam took Dean's free hand, interlacing their fingers. "We do what we can." Sam countered wisely. "I've pinned a charm to her layette." He squeezed their joined hands. "And in the morning, Bobby will be back with the supplies we need for a warding sigil."

Dean's head snapped up sharply to protest. "You can't tattoo a newborn's chest! The authorities will haul our asses up on child abuse charges." There was fear in the green eyes. "They'll take her away from us."

"Ssh." Sam soothed. "As Bobby is so fond of saying, 'Don't be an idjit!'." He brought their join hands up to Dean's chest, covering the mark they both wore. ""I'm not talking about a tat. We'll use henna dye. Bobby has cut a stencil. Should only take a few minutes to apply, five minutes or so to dry. We'll tell the hospital staff that it's a tribal symbol. An ancient religious ritual. We can spin that easy enough with the freedom of religion twist."

Sam lifted their hands to kiss Dean's knuckles. "Then we take it day by day, like every parent does. We watch. We worry. We love her. And we let her grow." He smiled to himself. "No one ever said parenting would be easy."

Dean lifted his cast enclosed hand to guide Sam down for a real kiss, a deep kiss. As their lips parted, he asked quietly, "How did you get to be so smart?"

Hazel eyes laughing, Sam smiled easily. "My big brother taught me." He punctuated his statement with another kiss.

Dean snorted, smiling back. "Bitch." He teased.

Eyebrows soaring at the familiar banter, Sam played along. "Jerk." He studied the upturned face that he loved. The array of bruises and abrasions in evidence made Sam regret he couldn't take his revenge on the hunter who had hurt his Dean. Tempering his own frustrations with another kiss, Sam suggested. "You should get some more sleep. When we get Rose home, sleep may be in short supply."

Dean leaned further into Sam. He looked across into the bassinet beside his bed. "I'm okay. I just want to look at her. She is so beautiful."

Sam had an answer for that too. "Of course she is. Rose takes after her Ommie."


End file.
